


A Timeless Tryst

by holmes221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Gen, breaking the fourth wall like only i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an actor meets their character?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scene is Set

The make-up artist informed him that she was finished and after a quick glance at himself in the mirror, Jude left the tent.  
"Glad to see your belt didn't completely ruin your good looks, Judsie," joked Robert as they got in position for the next shot.  
Jude didn't get a chance to reply, as Guy shouted, "Quiet on set....Roll camera....and action!"  
"Don't get excited," Robert commanded in his fake British accent as he fumbled with Jude's belt again. And then the whole world exploded without warning into a roaring inferno.  
~*~  
"Jude! Jude, wake up!"  
Like hell he was, he'd finally managed to find a comfortable position.  
"Don't make me sing that song you hate, 'cause I will."  
With a groan, Jude opened his eyes.  
"There's those baby blue eyes I love so much," Robert said happily. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I did the morning after our first training session, except more painful," Jude replied with a wince. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, but I think we might have just discovered time travel."  
"What?" Jude asked, seriously wondering whether Robert had lost what sanity he still possessed.  
"There was an explosion, and now we're in Victorian England, Judsie."  
_He did not just say that,_ Jude mentally groaned.  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
"Robert, you expect me to believe that an explosion on set threw us out of our own time into the past--and Victorian England no less?"  
"HOLMES! LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAB!" someone shouted in the near distance.  
Jude looked at Robert. Robert looked at Jude.  
"Believe me now?" Robert asked.  
"Oh, shut up," Jude grumbled as he tried to get up, but a wave of nausea sent him falling back to the floor. Fortunately, Robert was quick enough to catch him before Jude could hit his head on the hard, cold stone floor of the derelict warehouse they were in.  
"I think I'm going to need a doctor, Robert," Jude observed miserably.  
"Excellent statement of the obvious, Judsie."


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an actor meets their character?

Robert carefully helped Jude back up to his feet, but he ended up having to carry his now unconscious colleague in his arms out onto the street, where two men were glaring at each other.  
"Holmes, that cab could have run you over," the shorter of the two was saying, his mustache fairly quivering with the anxiety he must have been feeling as a result of the near accident.  
Before Holmes could defend himself, Robert bellowed for a doctor.  
~*~  
Jude opened his eyes to find himself on the sofa of an all too familiar sitting room, looking up into unfamiliar gentle hazel eyes.  
"What happened?" Jude demanded. "Where's Robert?"  
"You've got a nasty concussion, Mister Law," the man with the hazel eyes replied. "And your friend is fine. He's helping Mister Holmes neaten up his room."  
Jude couldn't help snickering at that. He knew how messy Robert tended to be, and if Mister Holmes was anything like Arthur Conan Doyle's creation...well, the mess probably wasn't going anywhere.  
"I take it Mister Downey isn't the paragon of cleanliness."  
"That's quite an understatement,..." Jude remarked, realizing that he didn't know the man's name--though he had a pretty good idea who he was.  
"Oh, pardon my lack of manners, Mister Law," the man replied. "I'm Doctor John Watson."  
CRASH!  
Both Jude and Watson winced at the sound, as Holmes stuck his head out of his room.  
"Nothing to worry about, Watson, I'm teaching Mister Downey a couple of boxing moves," the detective announced before disappearing back into his room without waiting for a reply.  
"Is he normally like that, Doctor Watson?" Jude asked.  
Watson sighed.  
"Unfortunately, he is," the doctor admitted.


	3. Drinking Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an actor meets their character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles; 'I Made It Through the Rain' by John Barrowman

That evening, Holmes took Robert on a tour of Victorian London. They didn't return until just before dawn the following morning, completely sloshed--or at least, Robert was soundly drunk.  
And singing at the top of his lungs what was probably Jude's least favorite song in the whole-wide world as well.  
"Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her," Robert was singing--he actually wasn't all that bad a singer, Jude had to admit--as Holmes led the drunken actor into the sitting room where Watson and Jude had spent the night awaiting their return. "Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."  
"Where have you two been all night, Holmes?" the doctor demanded as the detective practically dropped Robert onto Jude's lap.  
"Dealing with a murder, Watson," Holmes replied. "Mister Downey needed a stiff drink afterwards, so we dropped by the nearest pub."  
"It looks like he's had more than one stiff drink, Holmes," observed Watson as Robert looked dreamily into Jude's chameleon eyes.  
Their conversation faded into the background of Jude's consciousness as Robert drunkenly declared, "Judsie, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple decades early."  
Jude rolled his eyes as he said, "No more pubs for you, Robert...and no more _Doctor Who_ for you either."  
"Don't roll your eyes at me, Judsie," Robert insisted.  
"Don't say stupid things then," Jude shot back.  
"I'm not saying stupid things," Robert replied. "I'm drunk, if you haven't noticed."  
"It's hard not to notice that."  
Robert smirked before breaking back into song.  
"We dreamers have our ways of facing rainy days," he sang, "And somehow we survive."  
"Robert, no more singing, please," moaned Jude. It was bad enough that they were here in Baker Street, but his friend's drunken concert was not helping matters, he was sure of it.  
Robert, of course, ignored his plea.  
"We keep the feelings warm, protect them from the storm," he sang, before abruptly dropping off into a drunken stupor, his head on Jude's lap.  
~*~  
Robert woke to the worse hangover he had ever had--at least that he could remember without straining himself in the process of remembering.  
"Good afternoon, Mister Downey."


	4. Grim News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an actor meets their character?

Robert woke to the worse hangover he had ever had--at least that he could remember without straining himself in the process of remembering.  
"Good afternoon, Mister Downey."  
Robert glared at Susan.  
"There'd better be a good reason for waking me up at," he paused to glance at his alarm clock, "7:30 on a Saturday morning."  
"Natasha called," his wife replied.  
"Jude's sister? Why ever did she call?"  
"There was a gas leak in Jude's house."  
"Was?" Robert asked as he started to get a bad feeling about where this was headed.  
"Jude's in critical condition."  
Well, that was actually better news than he was expecting.  
"Natasha thinks you should be there," Susan continued.  
~*~  
Natasha looked up as Robert and Susan entered Jude's hospital room.  
"How is he doing?" Susan asked, as Robert made a beeline for his friend.  
"The doctors don't think he'll make it," Natasha replied with a sniff. "He was pretty badly burned."  
"Hey, Jude, it's me, Robert," Robert said, trying his best to not sound afraid. "You can't give up on yourself, not now. You're my Watson, you're supposed to be the one taking care of me."  
Dull hazel met desperate brown.  
Jude was awake.


End file.
